Easter Island (Into the Future)
Easter Island is the 33rd stage in Into the Future. The next stage is Machu Picchu. The previous stage was Argentina. Battleground At the beginning of the battle, The Face appears. 33.3 seconds in, Shy Boy appears and rushes towards your base. 33.3 seconds after, two more Shy Boys appear. 16.6 seconds in, Maawth appears. Chapter 1 This stage should not be much trouble as Bahamut Cat, Dragon Cat and Sexy Legs Cat all outrange The Face. Bahamut/Dragon Cat also outrange Maawth (Sexy Legs does not). Momotaro and Apple Cat can perma-freeze the Shy Boys with little trouble, you must protect then from Maawth. Chapter 2 Almost identical to Chapter 1, except Trolly Blogger replaces Maawth which cuts into your cash flow significantly. The rest is the same and you will be able to defeat The Face eventually. This chapter is even easier than chapter 1 if you have Momotaro/Apple Cat due to the trolly bloggers having significantly shorter range than Maawth. Chapter 3 I.M. Phace is added to the fray for chapter 3, spawning right after the Shy Boys. The Shy Boy duo now spawns 26.6 seconds after the stage begins, and Jackie Pengs are now deployed much later, which makes obtaining money to deal with the shy boys harder. Be wary, the massive health scaling in ch.3 means that the Shy Boys each have well over 200,000 health and The Face has almost 700,000. It is highly recommended to have all superior treasures for aliens from chapters 1 & 2 before attempting this stage as the I.M. Phace has 500% scaling on top of its already ridiculous base magnification from being an alien. As usual, do not use Necromancer Cat as he is outranged by I.M. Phace by quite a bit. Momotaro/Apple Cat is also not recommended for the Shy Boys in ch.3 as I.M. Phace also outranges them by a considerable amount and hits much harder than Maawth. Zombie Outbreaks Chapter 1 The Face spawns at the very start of the battle. Those Guys and Squire Rel appear as peons throughout the stage, spawning only a couple at a time. Dread Bore shows up after only 20 seconds! Zackie Peng and Shy Boys start to filter in much later, when the face is about 1/4 of the way to your base. It may not be timed but based on progress or perhaps once you kill Dread Bore. Strategy You'll only get like 2 levels into your Worker Cat before you HAVE to save up enough to stall the Dread Bore out. He moves really fast, attacks really fast and revives after only 5 seconds. * Tanky Zombie Killer Ubers like B.C.S Lionheart or NNN Wunder are your best bet here as they hit the zombies and red enemies equally hard. Still, pretty much any zombie killer will help you. When the Shy Boys spawn, you will need those red killers out on the field already so be prepared. Zackie Peng joins the Shy Boys and your meatshields are put to the test. Once the Dread Bore and initial Shy Boys are dead, another Shy Boy will spawn and then you'll deal with The Face. He isn't going to really hurt your cats too bad because he attacks so slow, but he is rather tanky and may take you a while to defeat. Chapter 2 TBA Reference * http://battlecats.spica-net.com/chapfuture1/s04.html * http://battlecats.spica-net.com/chapfuture2/s04.html * http://battlecats.spica-net.com/chapfuture3/s04.html Category:Into the Future Stages